


Seis Oros

by SakiSiemore



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Christophe Giacometti Flirts, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Grand Prix Final, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Multi, Phichit Chulanont Is a Good Friend, Rivalry, Time Travel Fix-It, World Figure Skating Championships
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiSiemore/pseuds/SakiSiemore
Summary: ¿Qué tan grande es el poder del amor? Para Yuuri, a quienes sus compañeros patinadores le acusan de engreído e hipócrita, piensa que el amor es poderoso, tanto como para aceptar el trato de una bruja, retroceder en el tiempo y embarcarse en la mayor rivalidad que el patinaje artístico haya visto alguna vez, todo para salvar a la persona que ama y evitar que desaparezca.Claro, no es como si todo eso lo pudiera decir en una entrevista.O bien: Un viaje en el tiempo, la histórica rivalidad Katsuki-Nikiforov (o Nikiforov-Katsuki, los fans aún no se ponen de acuerdo) lágrimas, traiciones y patinaje, mucho patinaje.





	1. Prólogo

_San Petersburgo, Rusia._

_En algún momento._

Yuuri no sabía que estaba pasando con su relación. De unos cuantos años a la fecha, Vitya… no, Viktor había cambiado bastante sin ningún efecto de regresar a su yo anterior, comportándose cada día como una vil copia de lo que fue su esposo en sus mejores días. El ruso estaba en declive constante, este casi no le hablaba, tenía mucha menos paciencia con sus pupilos, las personas en general, e inclusive había ocasiones en las que se negaba a comer y pasaba horas y horas sentado en su recibidor, mirando las medallas que había juntado a lo largo de toda su carrera como patinador.

Esta situación se había tornado en una especie de bucle infinito que tendía a ir empeorando antes de mejorar; Yuuri por su parte, no solo había tratado de hablar con él, motivarle, sugerir a un especialista e incluso llego al grado de hacer montones de postres que sabían que a su compañero de vida le gustaban con tal de agraciarle la vida, al final, cada uno de sus intentos fueron inútiles y poco a poco, la resignación se fue instalando en él. Todos los días Yuuri se levantaba, tomaba una ducha, hacia desayuno para dos, terminaba de alistarse antes de ir a la pista y dejaba a su esposo dormir bajo la esperanza que el de cabello plateado llegase más tarde a la pista. Con el pasar de los meses, Viktor comenzaba a llegar más y más tarde a los entrenamientos, y para el final de la temporada pasada, tanto Yuri como Kenjiro le habían pedido que dejara de insistir con traerle; ambos competidores insistían que si Nikiforov ya no quería entrenarlos, ellos tampoco montarían drama.

El nombre de Yuri Katsuki figuraba como entrenador oficial de ambos jóvenes desde hace dos años.

El japonés estaba desesperado, cansado y sumamente molesto, pues si pasamos por alto que él estaba corriendo con todos los gastos de ambos en la vivienda, también estaba el plus de que la salud de sus padres estaba en deterioro y que Mari no podía cargar con el cuidado de ambos adultos y una posada de reciente impacto nacional sola. Pensó entonces, que quizá unas pequeñas vacaciones no estarían mal, tenía tiempo sin visitar Hasetsu, estaban en temporada baja y quizá, solo _quizá_ , el tiempo a solas podría traerle renovadas ganas e ideas de ayudar a su marido, inclusive podría ser que la soledad  ayudase a Viktor.

Por supuesto, fue obvio que no.

Para cuando Yuuri regresó, siete días después, se encontró con un departamento vacío, sin rastros de la persona que amaba por ningún lado. No había ropa, no había zapatos y varias las medallas de Viktor fueron quitadas de las paredes de su recibidor; sin embargo, lo que más le dolía a Yuuri no fue que Viktor se llevara todas sus posesiones, si no que se llevara lo único que el sentía en ese momento que los unía: los anillos de su unión en Barcelona que también estaban colgados junto a las medallas.

Eso lo desvastó.

Cuando habían formalizado su unión en matrimonio, los anillos de Barcelona habían pasado a ser meramente representativos, pues lo anillos que habían decidido llevar eran unos que habían pasado de generación en generación en la familia del japonés. Ahora, con las lágrimas corriéndole por el rostro, el alma rota y el espíritu desecho, Yuuri ingresó a la habitación donde habían consumado su unión tantas veces, visualizando al instante sobre la mesita de noche el anillo de plata de Viktor y una simple nota que decía lo siguiente:

 

_“Querido Yuuri:_

_Sé que mis acciones son estúpidas y que no merezco tu perdón, pero juro que todo lo que haré será para protegerte, todo lo que he hecho es, y siempre será para protegerte. Creo que lo que más odiaras de todo esto es que me haya llevado los anillos de Barcelona, pero esos te vinculaban directamente conmigo y con Baba. Te dejo también el anillo que tus padres nos dieron por nuestro compromiso, en esos no hay riesgo, pero simplemente no quería que me odiaras aún más si me llevaba algo más que sé claramente que es tuyo._

_Si pudiera ser egoísta en este punto, diré que eres, siempre, lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi existencia, llenaste de color cada segundo de mi ciclo infinito de tormento y soledad… Pero ese mismo tormento me lo tengo bien merecido y no sé cómo pude haber olvidado por qué empezó en primer lugar; te amo, tanto y tan infinitamente que no quiero que pagues lo que yo pagaré._

_Ella viene por su deuda, no vendrá por ti también. Jamás._

_Tuyo, Viktor. ”_

En ese momento, Yuuri sintió que los últimos pedazos de su corazón iban desapareciendo poco a poco, igual que el contenido del Vodka del recibidor y, a cada trago, su mente parecía llegar a una conclusión diferente: que quizá nunca fue amado, una posible tercera persona, o que simplemente su relación se marchitó en el aburrimiento de la monotonía diaria; para él, quien ya no tenía idea de que estaba pasando, cada trago de licor parecía darle una realización diferente y la constante duda de que quizá, solo _quizá, el no tuvo culpa._

Él había amado con todo su corazón, le había entregado todo a Viktor: sus sueños, sus esperanzas, su cuerpo, su corazón… toda su vida a él, y ahora se encontraba solo, sin su esposo, sin su compañero de vida, llorando patéticamente en su cuarto compartido hundiéndose en alcohol.

Justo cuando sus divagaciones estaban por provocarle otra espiral de pensamientos autodestructivos, el timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar. A paso lento y tambaleante, salió de la habitación hasta llegar a la puerta y abrió esta misma de una brusca manera.

Del otro lado, una cara conocida, una que jamás había visto y otra que fue una constante en su vida a los pies de ambas personas.

 

― ¡Viktor! ― El apenas se escuchó gritar; rápidamente, se puso de rodillas y comenzó a palpar el cuerpo y rostro del ruso, pasado las manos por su singular cabello plateado y notando que efectivamente se trataba de él. Miró hacia arriba, directamente al rostro de la persona que conocía y preguntó ― ¿Le pasó algo? ¿Dónde lo encontraste? ― Miró ahora a la persona que desconocía ― Discúlpeme, a usted no le reconozco…

 

― Es mi abuela ― Dijo la persona que conocía― Y está aquí para negociar contigo.

― ¿Negociar? Discúlpeme señora, pero mi esposo se encuentra inconsciente y creo que eso es más importante.

En el momento en que él quiso levantarse, de la nada, una gran escoba se materializó en la mano derecha de la persona desconocida y le empujó fuertemente al suelo con el mango de esta.

― Tu no entiendes niño ― La desconocida se acercó hasta Yuuri y le tomó del cuello de la camisa atrayéndolo hacia ella ― En este momento, el que logres convencerme de renegociar el pacto que hice con el ― Señaló a Viktor― Recae en ti, y si tú no logras convencerme ― Ella sonrió de una manera torcida y maniática― me temo que este podría ser el fin de todo lo que conoces…

― Yuuri… ― La voz ahogada de Viktor a su izquierda lo sobresaltó y se arrastró rápidamente hacia el― No le creas… Ella es…

― ¡A callar! ― Gritó la vieja moviendo su brazo con desdén y haciendo que una extraña fuerza empujara a Viktor a la pared fuertemente ― Todo tú ya me pertenece, deja que alguien más trate de salvarte.

― ¡Viktor! ¿Por qué le hace daño? ¡Él no ha hecho nada!

― Por supuesto que lo hizo― Dijo la persona que conocía en una inocente mirada― Le prometió a mi abuela _seis oros,_ y el…

 

Una bolsa roja fue arrojada frente a Yuuri; en ella se podían vislumbrar unas pocas de las medallas de Viktor, todos rebosantes oros.

 

― Ahí hay más de seis oros― Gruñó Yuuri― Si lo que quiere es robarnos, llévese las estúpidas medallas y déjenos en paz.

 

La anciana le miró con una expresión molesta y se acercó al asiático.

 

― Tu querido marido hizo un pacto conmigo ― Dijo la anciana acariciándole con su mano derecha las mejillas, apretándolas bruscamente de un segundo a otro― Yo cumplí mi parte, le traje de nuevo a la vida, ¿Y cómo me ha pagado él? La primera vez, pensando que era una broma, no consiguió mucho y fue cuando me pidió aumentar la apuesta: le di su oportunidad, ¿Y qué es con lo que me quiere pagar? Cinco oros, y no olvidemos que yo _le regalé el primero._

― Viktor estuvo bastante cerca, _cinco, pero cinco no es seis_ ― Dijo la persona de rostro conocido.

― Si él no me paga no solo volverá a lo que era en un inicio: un pobre niño lleno de sueños y esperanzas inútiles. _Si él no me paga, me encargaré de matarlo lentamente y comérmelo después._ ― Dijo la anciana horrorizando a Yuuri― Pero tú, pequeño niño, tú tienes carne blanda y un rostro bonito ― Ella tomó la mano del japonés y la entrelazó con la suya―  A ti incluso puedo ponerte más fácil el salvar a este inútil: Cumple la deuda que tu marido no pudo, incluso te bendeciré con una virtud que te ayudará en tu viaje, quizá una pequeña maldición para equilibrar…

 

― No le creas… Yuuri… Ella es una… tramposa…

 

― Incluso, porque soy buena podrás llevarte esa basura ― Señaló con desdén las medallas de Viktor― Si te ayuda en tu viaje, eres libre de llevártelo.

 

Yuuri extendió su mano y atrajo la delicada bolsa roja hacia él.

 

― ¿Qué haré exactamente?

 

La bruja comenzó a hablar con una chispa en sus ojos:

 

― Lo mismo que Viktor Ivánovich: tráeme a mí, Baba Yaga, seis oros que simbolicen algo único en tu vida; a diferencia de tu marido, tu tiempo límite será más corto, 30 años a partir del día en que renazcas, si por alguna razón terminas tu tarea en un tiempo menor, pronuncia mi nombre seis veces y apareceré, te lo advierto, no me gusta ser molestada en vano, así que piensa antes de llamarme. Así mismo, te daré algunos recuerdos de esta vida y te bendeciré con templanza y te maldeciré con orgullo, de igual manera…

La vieja apareció al lado de Viktor, arrodillada hasta estar a la altura del hombre antes de echárselo al hombro como si no pesara nada _._

― Me quedaré con Nikiforov como garantía; si logras pagar su deuda, el regresará a tu lado y si no, bueno, _ya tengo tiempo que no tengo un buen festín._

Yuuri no supo que decir, se acercó lentamente hasta donde estaba su marido y le besó la frente. Todo lo sentía tan surrealista, una aparente bruja, Viktor regresando, _Viktor haciendo alguna especie de acuerdo con esa mujer…_ Él sabía que el vodka era fuerte, pero toda la situación tenía un realismo bastante espectacular; decidido a terminar el extraño sueño en el que estaba, entrelazó su mano y la de su marido mientras pronunciaba un fuerte:

 

― Acepto entonces.

 

Con esas palabras pronunciadas y un chasquido de dedos de parte de la vieja, Katsuki Yuuri cerró los ojos y cambió el curso del destino.


	2. Obertura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obertura: Composición instrumental derivada de la anterior pero destinada a ser una pieza de concierto independiente.  
> Apreciamos una escena de dolo desconocida de alguien sin nombre... Seguido de un trato y una risa familiar.  
> El inicio; miramos los inicios del que será (en un futuro no tan lejano) uno de los mejores atletas de Japón. Nos hacemos testigos de un dia memorable, apreciamos la precaria situación de su familia económicamente y tenemos una ligera visión de Viktor, la prensa y organismos como la ISU y la RSF.

Capítulo 1: Obertura.

 

_“Hacía frío... Mucho frío._

_Su cuerpo estaba reposando en la nieve, totalmente entumecido y con un punzante dolor en sus extremidades. Había estática en sus oídos, no lograba captar el sonido ni diferenciar las extrañas sensaciones que percibía con cada movimiento a su alrededor. Estaba boca arriba, con la cabeza girada hacia la izquierda y un ojo cerrado que no podía abrir por más que lo intentara. Trató inútilmente de percibir algo fuera de la extenuante frialdad que lo corroía hasta el tuétano, pero casi como si cuerpo pesara plomo, le resultó imposible, no podía moverse, no podía sentir otra cosa más que frio e incluso sus oídos no lograban diferenciar los ecos de su alrededor._

_Tenía que moverse, tenía que levantarse, sabía que era peligroso quedarse donde estaba, pero cada vez sus ojos se hacían más pesados y en lo único que podía pensar era en cuanto miedo tenia y en el horror que sentía que era la fuente de su parálisis. A lo lejos, esparcidos también sobre la nieve, logró mirar su largo cabello plateado, aquel que tanto había cuidado y que hoy estaba igual de desgraciado, como él._

_En ese momento, donde todo parecía perdido, una extraña luz con cierta música tranquila comenzaban a escucharse en el fondo de su inconciencia, sus oídos pudieron recuperar su percepción normal, solo para percibir el susurro de una dulce voz y un cálido aliento que le decía:_

_― ¿Quieres que te salve? El costo es algo que podrás pagarme después…_

_Algo en su cabeza le decía que la persona detrás de él era peligrosa, que no confiase en sus palabras, que sería traicionera y que su arrepentimiento sería una carga y una constante en su vida._

_Cuando el joven de los ojos color cielo y cabello plata pronunció su respuesta, su único ojo abierto se cerró, no sin antes escuchar una risa maniática detrás suyo y un profundo dolor instalarse en su corazón.”_

* * *

 

 

Su pequeño niño era tan dulce.

Hiroko podía llegar a ser excusada por las demás madres, diciendo que era algo que toda mujer con un buen corazón pensaría de sus hijos, mas ella, quien era una persona que no tenía una venda ciega sobre sus ojos podía decir con total sinceridad que su niño es _muy_ dulce; Sin embargo, incluso con una dulzura que fácilmente podría darle una diabetes, también debía de sincerarse y reconocer cuando su pequeño rayo de sol se convertía en una preocupación que no podía quitarse de la cabeza.

Exhalando un poco de aire de los pulmones y arrojándose a un extenso sofá en la sala, su masajeó el cuero cabelludo y comenzó a desentrañar sus opciones ante la situación en la que sus hijos ahora se veían inmiscuidos. Resulta, que para preocupación de Hiroko y Toshiya, su pequeño tenía ya bastante tiempo quejándose de ‘las formas’, argumentando que no podía comprender ciertas siluetas ni comprender muchas formas, por lo cual, terminaba molesto y en más de una ocasión, con fuertes dolores en su cabeza. Hartos de la situación, hicieron lo que todo buen padre con recursos a su disposición hubiese hecho: llevarle con un médico.

Si bien ambos padres ya sospechaban que quizá su progenie debería usar lentes (esto tomando en consideración los antecedentes de las familias de ambos esposos) al aparecer orar por que Yuuri tuviese la misma buena calidad visual que Mari era algo que le mundo no les concedería. Por lo mismo, y rápidamente canalizando al pequeño niño con un especialista, fue terriblemente descorazonador cuando el médico afirmó que si, que Yuuri si tenía un par de problemas con su visión, mismos que fácilmente se arreglarían con un par de lentes.

Ellos hicieron cuentas, la situación económica de Hasetsu y de su familia estaba empeorando antes de mejorar y todo parecía indicar que el turismo tampoco mejoraría en los próximos meses, de la misma manera, era absolutamente inaceptable para ambos padres quedarse de brazos cruzados ante la situación médica donde estaba su hijo menor. Se sintieron bastante impotentes y tuvieron que recortar parte de sus gastos semanales para destinarlos a los lentes que Yuuri necesitaría; sin embargo, casi un mes después, cuando el médico coloca los lentes sobre la nariz de su niño y este parpadea rápidamente, abriendo su boca totalmente asombrado y con un brillo totalmente esclarecedor en sus ojos, tanto Hiroko como Toshiya sabían que tanto recorte y deje de gustos había valido la pena.

 

 _Pero,_ he ahí el detalle, con todas las prisas que se habían presentado este mes y tomando como prioridad los nuevos lentes de Yuuri, todos habían olvidado que desde hacía ya tiempo atrás la pequeña Mari había programado una salida con sus amigas a la más reciente (y única) pista de patinaje sobre hielo de toda la localidad. El problema no era ni siquiera el hecho de que Mari saliera o no con sus amistades) ni siquiera el hecho de que un adulto no les acompañara, pues la madre de una de estas niñas les acompañaría en todo momento, pues no, el problema no era ninguno de los anteriores, si no el hecho de que ambos padres habían olvidado la petición de la niña y el gasto que convenía a esa _pequeña_ salida era algo que no estaba programado.

Ahora, quizá hubiese quien diría que el gasto no era tanto, que estaban exagerando, pero, vamos, la única fuente de ingresos en ese momento era su pequeña posada y esta no tenía a nadie que atender, es de suponer que su situación financiera no era ni estable, ni viable y mucho menos favorable, además, si a eso le aunamos el hecho de que Yuuri quería mostrarle a todo el mundo sus nuevos lentes y que _obviamente_ también quería acompañar a Mari y sus amigas, vaya, ¿Pues dicha salida ya no estaba tan económica verdad?

Suspirando, Hiroko recurrió a una de sus últimas opciones, tomó el teléfono del recibidor y marcó un número que sabía prácticamente de memoria.

 

― ¿Si, aló? Minako-senpai, soy yo, Hiroko…

 

* * *

 

**Un par de horas más tarde…**

* * *

 

Al final, Minako era una muy buena senpai, y, por lo mismo, no debería de sorprenderle a nadie cuando apoyaba a la única mujer en todo Japón que consideraba digna de ser su _kouhai._ La pobre Hiroko le había comentado la situación en la que estaba y ella no había pensado mucho en ofrecerse en, primero, acompañar a Yuuri y Mari, segundo, otorgar el incentivo económico que dicha salida tenia. Por supuesto nada de eso venia totalmente gratuito, Minako hacia bastante tiempo que le había comentado a la joven madre que le gustaría abrir un pequeño estudio de ballet, y, que por lo mismo, necesitaba por lo menos un grupo de niños a los cuales impartirles dicha disciplina.

Casi instantáneamente Hiroko suspiró, mencionando que Mari no era exactamente el tipo de niña que se inclinaba por la delicadeza, y pues, Yuuri… la joven madre terminó prometiendo que discutiría el tema con ambos niños y que haría lo posible por convencerlos; para Minako eso era más que suficiente.

En honor a la verdad, Minako debía decir que estaba teniendo bastantes problemas en adaptarse a la calma y estoicismo de Hasetsu; su vida en Francia y Rusia había sido bastante caótica, viviendo en grandes ciudades, caminando entre muchas personas y sobre todo bastante cansina, por lo mismo, y después de una brillante carrera detrás de ella, nadie podía culparle por querer regresar a sus raíces. Eso, a su vez, marcaba un profundo contraste entre su vida en Europa y aquí, pero la resiliencia era algo que siempre había tenido de su parte y es algo que en definitiva usaría en sus días en Japón.

Quizá una voz en su cabeza le decía que lo del abrir un estudio de ballet era más una excusa para ella misma para formar a quien consideraría su sucesora, pero eso sería algo que pensaría más tarde con la almohada, un buen drama y una botella de Sake. Aun así, mientras caminaba con Yuuri y Mari hacia el _Ice Castle,_ no podía dejar de pensar si quizá empezar sus clases con un grupo de niños era una buena idea… Llevarían su paciencia a nuevos límites.

Mari era una niña bastante efusiva, decía lo que le gustaba con un brillo en los ojos y gritaba molesta cuando algo no era de su agrado, Yuuri, por otro lado, era el epítome de la timidez y casi un clon en masculino de Hiroko: dulce, callado y bastante observador, ambos con cualidades bastante destacables pero rompiendo hasta cierto punto con los estereotipos típicos de cada género.

Minako no quería pensar mucho en etiquetas, le dolería la cabeza.

La plática que llevaba con los niños era una en la que contaba parte de sus viajes en Europa: las personas que conoció, los lugares donde se presentó y los idiomas que inclusive aprendió. Mari le escuchaba, mirándose más entusiasmada por su descripción de las vistas y los lugares, haciendo varias preguntas en inclusive interrumpiéndole de vez en cuando, pero Yuuri, si bien también emocionado y compartiendo parte de las inquietudes de su hermana, pareció verse más emocionado por la parte cultural, como los idiomas, la comida y los lugares donde se había presentado. Justamente en ese momento estaba contando como había sido su debut en un memorable teatro ruso, mencionando cosas como la historia que debía interpretar y la escenografía del lugar.

Mari la escuchaba, claramente más emocionada porque estaban por llegar a la pista y reunirse con sus amigas, pero Yuuri… el pequeño, no dejaba de mirar a la bailarina con tal devoción y emoción que casi hizo detenerse a Minako y pensar si esa emotiva mirada estaba realmente dirigida a ella. Finalmente, las tres personas llegaron al lugar y Mari corrió rápidamente a reunirse con sus amigas, saludando a todas ellas y corriendo a rentar un par de patines.

Tanto Minako como Yuuri se miraron el uno al otro sin saber que hacer exactamente; finalmente, el niño corrió a una pequeña banca y se sentó ahí.

 

― ¿No vas a patinar?  ― Preguntó la mujer de cabello castaño sentándose al lado del niño ― Puedo rentarte un par de patines.

 

― Nunca he patinado antes― Respondió Yuuri con las mejillas sonrojadas― Ademas aquí hace mucho frio…

 

Poniéndose de pie, Minako tomó a Yuuri en brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia la zona de alquiler.

 

― ¿A dónde vamos?

― Te enseñaré a patinar

― ¡Sabes patinar! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

― Porque no preguntaste ― Ante el ceño fruncido del niño Minako rio levemente― Es broma pequeño, aprendí contra mi voluntad en Rusia, ahí no era como si pudiera evitarlo. Aprendí a patinar, andar en trineo y hasta un poco snowboarding…

 

Y de nuevo, los ojos impresionados y llenos de emociones. Enserio, Yuuri sería su muerte.

 

― Muy bien campeón, vamos por esos patines. Si aprendes a ponerte de pie sin sostenerte de mí o de la barandilla será una verdadera maravilla.

 

Naturalmente, uno de los asistentes del establecimiento ayudó a Minako a atar los patines de Yuuri, les dio pequeñas instrucciones a ambos antes de que se acercaran al hielo y finalmente le extendió un casco al niño y una Balance blade en color azul que serviría de soporte para el más pequeño; de esa manera y con los patines puestos, Minako se adentró al hielo, tambaleándose ligeramente por el cambio de superficie pero rápidamente recobrando estabilidad. Dio un par de pasos, se giró rápidamente y miró hacia abajo al conmocionado niño que le miraba con apreciación.

Acercó la balance blade a Yuuri y le impartió los mismos consejos que les dijo en encargado. Cuando el niño apoyó el primer pie sobre el hielo y recargó su peso sobre este, rápidamente se sujetó del soporte y colocó su segundo pie dentro del hielo. Para ese entonces, Yuuri se había quedado totalmente rígido y no fue hasta que Minako le índico que se moviera que este comenzó a dar pequeños pasos tambaleantes, plenamente desconcertado por la novedad a la que se enfrentaba, pero sumamente feliz.

Estuvieron ahí bastante rato. Minako estuvo levemente sorprendida de la capacidad atlética de Mari, pues en el tiempo que estuvo en el hielo tuvo resbalones, ninguna llegando jamás al grado de una caída. Al parecer esa no era la primera vez de la niña con patines, supuestamente tenía una amiga con la cual compartía un par de patines de ruedas, que si bien diferentes ayudaba explicar el porqué de la aparente facilidad de Mari con las cuchillas.

El más pequeño de los hermanos era por otro lado totalmente enigmático; Yuuri era aguerrido, totalmente desesperado en patinar por su propia cuenta que se había caído tantas veces que Minako realmente agradecía el casco. Por otra parte _había progreso,_ los pasos del pequeño eran cada vez más firmes y menos desesperados, las caídas comenzaron a reducirse (aún ahí, pero por lo menos no tan preocupantes como al principio) e inclusive cuando Minako quitó el balance y le pidió a Yuuri que caminara hacia a una distancia de tres pasos, el pequeño los había dado totalmente confiado, riendo por su pequeña victoria. Ella podía verlo, podía visualizarlo lo tenía frente a ella, la gran problemática de Yuuri no era que fuese pequeño, era la falta de equilibrio lo que no permitía al niño poder más de tres pasos sin caerse… Y sabía cómo arreglar ese problema.

 Varias horas más tarde, mientras caminaba hacia Yuutopia con Mari y Yuuri a sus costados, los dejó parlotear acerca de la aventura vivida ese día, así, cuando la niña dejó caer la pregunta de sus habilidades en el patinaje, ella respondió con un breve:

 

― El ballet es maravilloso; desde que lo comencé a practicar jamás he vuelto a resbalar o caer.

 

No era exactamente una verdad, pero mientras miraba los brillantes ojos de Yuuri, sabía que había sembrado la semilla de la curiosidad en un niño a quien, en definitiva, se aseguraría de resbalar lo menos posible de ahora en adelante.

Por su parte, Minako estaba dispuesta a cambiar su propio sueño. Nada le haría más feliz que dirigir a otro joven a la misma grandeza a la cual su maestra también le había encaminado. Su oportunidad de tener un legado y devolver el favor estaba frente a ella…

No lo dejaría pasar.

* * *

 

 

Para sorpresa de nadie, Mari terminó arrojando las zapatillas de ballet después de dos semanas y Yuuri (haciendo como quien no quiere la cosa) se había reído y sonrojado ligeramente por la rabieta que su hermana había lanzado en pleno estudio de Minako; sobra decir que ahora la niña llevaba clases de Kendo impartidas en su escuela y que, por lo menos, esa parecía ser una disciplina con la que tenía una mayor afinidad. Por su parte, Yuuri no se rindió y continuó yendo bastante seguido a la única pista de patinaje que tenía cerca y, de nuevo, para sorpresa de nadie terminó haciéndose amigo de la hija de los dueños de la pista.

Lo que si fue una verdadera sorpresa era el increíble gusto por el patinaje y el ballet que el segundo hijo de los Katsuki resultó tener. A lo lejos, Minako prácticamente lo parecía visualizar en presentaciones y giras alrededor del mundo, pues si buen ella debía de reconocer que el chico no era de esos con un talento natural y ridículo como otros atletas, la castaña apostaba todas sus ganancias a que tenía el doble o triple de voluntad de ganar y aprender que muchos desgraciados que conocía.

A ella realmente no le importaba, el chico tenía potencial e inclusive si ese potencial fuera casi inexistente, la voluntad de las personas era algo que ella había aprendido a no subestimar; Yuuri tenía pasión, trabajaría con ello, plus, tenía la edad adecuada.

Dentro suyo estaba considerando seriamente si debía tratar de enseñarle otro idioma a parte del japonés a su pupilo, era claro que en un futuro necesitaría conocer el mundo y que incluso si no se dedicaba a la danza o al patinaje saber otro idioma sería algo que podría ayudarle a tener un buen empleo; en definitiva un tema que trataría con Hiroko mas tarde.

 

* * *

 

**Años después.**

**Finales de Diciembre del año 2000.**

**San Petersburgo, Rusia.**

La ISU no estaba feliz.

La RSF tampoco estaba feliz.

 _Yakov_ tampoco estaba feliz, y eso si le asustaba.

 

Los nacionales no habían resultado como Viktor había planeado, al menos no exactamente; el drama de su cabello había vuelto a aparecer en la presa internacional, periodistas sensacionalistas alegando que era una falta de respeto para la ‘división masculina  y un ‘acto de rebeldía adolescente’ que merecía consecuencias. Viktor no lo entendía, ¿Realmente tanto drama por que le gustaba el cabello largo?

Él no era ignorante, sabía que la RSF le permitía todo eso por su talento y también estaba consciente que _estaba sobrepasando esos límites_ , pero, enserio, por el amor de dios, ¿Cómo es posible que a los adultos todo parezca disgustarles?

Que si usaba patines blancos en lugar de negros…

Que si había pequeñas flores doradas impresas en su patines…

Que si las cuchillas eran doradas…

Que si ignoraba a los reporteros en las conferencias por comer Alenka…

Que si el cabello largo…

 

¡Maldita sea! ¿Realmente no podían dejarle patinar en paz?

 

Aparentemente no, y como ya se había demostrado en los nacionales de este año, él quería seguir sobrepasando (y midiendo) esos límites que tanto drama causaban los adultos cuando sobrepasaba, pues, bueno, al demonio, era Viktor Nikiforov y haría lo que le viniera en gana, finalmente, la condición no dicha era ganar el oro y él tenía una estantería repleta que callaría las reprimendas de cualquiera.

A todo esto, y ya que estaba en eso de estirar los límites, debía de hablar con su diseñadora y preguntarle si ya tenía listo su traje para el campeonato mundial de Sofía del próximo año: en su mente, tenía visualizado un hermoso traje negro con cristalería y una media falda a la altura de las caderas, si su diseñadora lograba precisar al menos la mitad de la perfección de lo que él se imaginaba, no cabía duda de que ahora si le daría motivos para hablar a la prensa.

Claro, también más motivos para que la ISU, la RSF y Yakov lo odiasen…

Encogiéndose de hombros Viktor tomó un sorbo de chocolate caliente y continuo escribiendo en su diario.

Ya que, le encantaba sorprender a la gente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Balance Blade: Es una especie de 'andadera' o 'soporte' que usualmente se les brinda los niños pequeños cuando estos van a patinar para evitar caídas.  
> * ISU/ RSF: International Skating Union y Russian Skating Federation, para quien no conociera los términos.  
> * Alenka: Unos chocolates rusos que personalmente encuentro muy deliciosos (también bastante famosos)  
> * No se si alguien percibió que YOI se pasó por el arco del triunfo algunas reglas de la ISU (?) si bien no me tomaré tan enserio dichas reglas, por lo cual es posible que en este fic no existan, será bastante probable que haya repercusiones sociales, mas que nada.  
> *La última parte de este capítulo se encuentra ubicada en el año 2000, sacando cuentas y en base muchas lineas del tiempo que he consultado, Viktor participa en el mundial de Sofia en 2001, por ende, el nacional ruso es en Diciembre del 2000, que es donde se ubica.

**Author's Note:**

> Si llegaste hasta este punto, ¡Gracias por leer! 
> 
> Primeramente, un agradecimiento a todos los que han leído, se llevan un pedazo de mi imaginación y corazón. Segundo, tentativamente, este es un fic largo que con el paso del tiempo irá aumentando de calificación. Tercera, haré uso de los apodos rusos (cuestión que cuando pase, serán explicados) estos la mayoría de veces serán usados de parte de Yuuri ( tentativamente así lo veo) así que, sí, la palabra 'Vitka' saldrá de los labios de mi JapoBebé.  
> Este fic también es posteado en Wattpad y FF.com bajo el mismo nombre de usuario, ¡no duden en pasarse por ahí!
> 
> ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


End file.
